the birth of a legend
by the beast of mobius
Summary: this is the origin story for my recurring oc kino the demon lord. it tells how he started from being a normal human to being the butt kicking demon he is today.


birth of a legend

this is the origin story for my recurring oc kino the demon lord. it tells how he started from being a normal human to being the butt kicking demon he is today.

I do not own teenage mutant ninja turtles.

takes place during the 2012 nickelodeon tv show.

"high three" speech

" _High Three" thought_

kinos pov.

It was a normal day at the central park zoo, I was just cleaning raking leaves in the fox habitat when I saw two strange men jump the fence around the perimeter of the zoo, they were tall and were wearing pinstriped suits. I couldn't see their faces but I knew they were trouble. the two men were walking around each holding what appeared to be a high tech gun of some sorts.

I was about to approach them and ask what they were doing here when one of them spoke. "Krang where is the creature that should be in this place that is not in this place?" he asked I was confused as to why he was speaking like that when his comrade answered "Krang does not know what place the creature that should be in this place is in." _"I am going to go out on a limb and guess that their names are krang._ Okay I was very confused at that point, and as I step towards the the one that spoke first notice me "Halt what are u doing in this place that is the place you should not be in?" he asked "Look buddy I work here and the zoo is closed so you and your friend needs to leave. I state. they stare at me blankly before whispering to themselves they then looked at me and held up a piece of paper that I didn't notice, is this creature in this place that which is the place we are in? he asked. I looked at the picture and noticed that it was a poster advertising our new fox exhibit, "Yeah thats one of the new foxes we rescued last month , but if you want to see them you have to come back during normal hours." I answered. "what is the location ao the one known as the fox?" the krang asked "Listen you need to leave now!" I say raising my voice, I was getting annoyed now "what is the location ao the one known as the fox?" he repeated "If you don't leave right now I am going to have to make you." I said trying to sound intimidating "Krang believes that this human is trying to threaten Krang what say you Krang? the first Krang asked his partner "Krang thinks Krang is correct." the second one confirmed. then without another word the two Krang lifted their weapons started to fire at me. I dove out of the way of the first volley, and hid behind one of the many logs and rocks strewn about the habitat. " _Oh now what to do, what to do"_ I think in a panic. Shots of purple light goes everywhere hitting every surface except the log I am hidden behind. _"okay these guy are an even worse shot than the stormtroopers in my star wars comic books." I think with a smirk._ the shots of light stop, and I wait a couple of second before poking my head out from behind the log only to see the strangers were gone. _"where did they go?"_ no sooner than that thought entered my head I heard a howl coming from deeper into the enclosure. Realizing that must have been where those two Krang went, I ran towards the sound only to see the buddy, the youngest and only male of the litter of foxes we rescued cowering in front of the two men I saw earlier. I knew that they were trying to catch him, and I didn't know why but I knew that I couldn't let them take buddy. I snuck around the strangers until I was directly in line with buddy and before they could move closer I dove towards buddy, grabbed him and came up running.

I thought I was in the clear as soon as I saw the outer wall of the habitat, I slowed to a stop when I came close to the wall looking to see if there was any way to get over it while cradling the terrified fox pup in one arm. I heard the leaves rustling behind me, and as I spun around I felt a sharp pain in my side, I cried out in agony as I collapsed, I watched helpless while as two figures that could only be the two maniacs that I had been running from all night approche my prone form. and I only two words before I blacked out from exhaustion, mutate him.

 **Well that was chapter one of the birth of a legend. I named it that because this character is going to show up in quite a bit of my other series. So yeah please review any constructive criticism is welcome and if there is any advice u guys have on writing dialogue for the Krang it is very appreciated, And as always I will see u later.**


End file.
